heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade (Character)
Upgrade is one of the infinite incarnations of Michael. This a just a random character that isn't involved in my comic and therefore can give out all of it's information which is why I have edited this one so much. ^_^ Origin Michael is a "Willed". He spents hours an hours online everyday. Hoping he get the power to be connected with others in some way. This woulld be his ultimate thought for years and years. Personality Some what of a simple minded person that is able to understand complicated concepts. He loves thinking about killing things not to actually kill but to make it so he has nothing to fear from them. While the idea crushing bugs instantly is nice to him, he much prefers playing with them. Powers Upgrade (click link for further information): Upgrade is the ability to upgrade all electronics, both from a software and hardware perspective. *Bionic Physiology: Thanks to his Upgrade power, he has infused his body with nanobots which has enhanced the points in his body that he has wished to be enhanced. Only a mere .5% of his body is actually Bionic. He is not sure what would happen if he transfered his memories into a computer version of his brain. The biggest concern in regards to this would be would he retain his Upgrade power. This here is enough not to do the transfer. *Enhanced Intelligence : Thanks to his upgrade power he has implanted his body with nanobots which allows him to be constantly connected to the internet and increases his brains potential to be able to think up to hundread moves ahead. *Plasma Manipulation: Can make plasma and control it with powerful electro magnets. *Electricity Manipulation: *Weapon Manipulation: *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Kind of complicated to explain. *Mechanical Constructs: Nanobots Upgrade's nanobots are an increadable peice of machinery. These nanobots curculate through-out his body killing off any microbe that would do harm. There other job is to increase Upgrades phyisical potenial. This includes enhancing his eyes to be able to switch btween a veriety of visions be it night, inferared, microscopic, and so on. Armor and Weapons Weapons *Plasma Tourches (Think something along the lines of a lightsaber) *High focased lazer beams *An array of bullets and rockets *Gas releasers *An assorment of blades Armor typhon_herald_by_playworkart-d30158u.jpg|Upgrade Different Armor Design TA s Contest Entry 59 by ThorsAssassin.jpg|Upgrade Main Armor Design Thor__s_Assassin_by_astray_engel.jpg|Upgrade Main Armor Design SV *'Gauntlents': the Gauntlents like everything else are made up of his nanobots. They can very in size as well as toughness to fit the situation. *'Chest Plate': made of nanobots which construct themselves to a self molding plate that is blast proof. *'Boots': Made in the same way as all the other peices. They can change to fit the terrain and can form into rocket boots. *At any point in his armor he can form a weapon. Mechanical Constructs Upgrade has a vast aray of mechines that he creates to do his bidding when he wishes. Upgrade Mk1: The Most basic of the basic. These mechines are sent out to take out normal humans on operations. Upgrade Mk2: A much more advanced version of the Mk1. These mechines can do decent battle with a "Willed". They are also used for assasination operations. Upgrade Mk3: The Mk3s are the toughest of the basic Upgrades. These are used when an operation needs extreme tactics. Category:Level 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Willed Category:Anti-Villian